


In A Pickle

by tracing_the_infinite



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, second rwby fic here we gooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracing_the_infinite/pseuds/tracing_the_infinite
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Blake can finally celebrate a friend’s birthday. The only thing stopping her is….a jar. With time and options running out, she decides to ask the neighbors located across the hall: a blonde and a brunette. One-shot based on the "Neighbors who only meet because 'i cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?' AU” prompt. Rated T bc of one use of the F word.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	In A Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> "Neighbors who only meet because 'i cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?'"  
> A/N: Saw this prompt in november and it's been living in my head rent free since then. I really suck at titles otherwise i would have posted this days ago, and even then it’s still so basic lmao.

Blake sighed, looking around as she was surrounded by an assortment of carefully measured ingredients and a few jars. The last thing she needed was proving impossible to get - all because she couldn't open one jar in particular. After trying for several more minutes, she finally gave up on opening it herself and placed it back on the counter next to the others. She let out a long groan. She definitely had to ask someone for help if she wanted this done in time.

Blake had only ever seen her neighbors a couple of times in the few weeks since she had moved in, usually just acknowledging them with a wave or a polite smile. Her apartment located at the end of the hall meant fewer people knew about her existence. She felt it was better this way, after everything that had happened with  _ him _ .

She knew her next-door neighbor was gone for most of the day. His job as a schoolteacher meant he wouldn't be back for several hours during the weekdays. That would be a problem since she needed the jar opened before evening when Sun came back from work. The apartment located diagonally from Blake's housed an elderly lady that used a cane to walk. She doubted the lady would be much help for her current predicament, no matter how feisty she seemed when greeting Blake's across-the-hall neighbors.

Speaking of which, her neighbors across the hall might be more open to her request. They were two young women who each played some sort of sport, Blake surmised, based on the few times she had seen them leave their apartment. She usually saw them in their snazzy uniforms with the gym bags that held their equipment. They seemed pretty active.

Huffing and finally making a decision, Blake exited her room and moved across the hall with a jar in hand. She knocked on the door, shuffling her feet as she waited. It was a bit chilly next to the window. She really hoped someone was home so she wouldn't have to stay out in the hallway long.

"Be right there!" A voice called out from inside.

Blake had seen her neighbors from time to time but hadn't really introduced herself. That was definitely the first thing she needed to do before asking for her favor. Though, that train of thought completely slipped her mind once she saw who opened it.

It was the older of the two. The blonde woman, sweaty and seemingly out of breath with a towel around her neck. Her hair was tied up in a somewhat messy ponytail with her bangs sticking to her forehead. She was wearing a pair of small black shorts and an orange sports bra but all Blake could focus on were her  _ abs _ .

"Yeah?" She asked cheerfully, wiping the sweat from her brow with the towel. "What's up?"

"Oh," Blake swallowed, completely forgetting her plan to introduce herself. "Hi, um. I...was wondering if you could help opening this jar?" She asked, lifting it up.

The blonde's eyes moved to the jar then back to Blake, "Yeah, of course." She smiled, reaching for the jar.

Blake was glad the jar gave her something else to focus on other than the blonde. As she stared at the pickle jar to avoid looking at her abs, she realized her mistake. Pickles?

_ Pop! _

"Fuck."

"Did I open it too quickly or something?" The woman asked, amused.

"No," Blake groaned. "You were fine. I just realized I grabbed the wrong jar," she buried her face in her hands. "I'm just...gonna go back...and grab the actual jar," she said, grabbing the jar and pointing to her apartment with her thumb as she motioned backwards with her hand.

She quickly walked back to her kitchen and grabbed the correct one before making her way back to Yang, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. If you could open  _ this  _ one." Blake held it out to her.

"It's really no problem...uh," the woman frowned, "I don't actually know your name."

"Oh! It's Blake. Just your neighbor across the hall," she gave an apologizing smile.

"Yang." Yang motioned to the jar before smirking. "So you're not just some magical pickle-jar wielding girl that goes from apartment to apartment waiting for someone to open it, right?"

"No, I-you know, funny story is I was actually going to introduce myself before asking for the favor but then I abs..." she trailed off as she looked at the woman's midriff before quickly finishing her sentence, "... _ solutely _ forgot. I forgot." She laughed nervously. She was internally slapping herself. The blonde didn't seem to notice her particular choice of words.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Blake. I was wondering when you and Mr. Hotshot would introduce yourselves." Yang leaned her arm against the doorframe as she examined the jar.

"Mr. Hotshot?" She couldn't think of who-

_ Sun?! _

"The blonde guy?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Yeah, him. He always looks like he's hot stuff, ready to dazzle the world with his confidence whenever I see him. Hence the nickname," she smiled. "You've got quite the catch there." She averted Blake's gaze, suddenly looking very interested in the jar's ingredients.

"We are definitely not together," Blake gave her an amused look.

"Oh, you're not-" Yang's elbow slipped on the door frame but she managed to quickly regain her posture. "Not dating? The two of you? Really?" She looked back at Blake with raised eyebrows.

Blake laughed, causing Yang to chuckle nervously along with her.

"No, Sun? He's just my best friend. He and I go way back," she finally replied once her laughter had faded away. "He's always been there for me, no matter what," she added wistfully. "That's why I need to open this jar before he gets back, actually."

"Okay, you lost me with that last part."

"Sorry. It's his birthday today and this is the first year in a long time that we can actually do something to celebrate it. He didn't want to do anything but after all that's happened,  _ I  _ want to do something. Make him a special dinner as a thank you for being there for me."

Normally Blake wouldn't be keen on sharing such private information about her life but something about Yang made her feel...safe? As if that was possible after having just one interaction with someone. There was a first time for everything, she guessed.

Yang was quiet for a few moments as she stared at the floor. "That's really sweet of you." Her eyes wandered back to Blake's face..

Blake wasn't ready for Yang's gaze. It seemed so caring for two people that had just met. It made her feel so open and vulnerable, like her inner thoughts were being read.

"Thank you." She hesitated for a second before answering, but that was all Yang needed to notice her reaction to the compliment.

"So! You need whatever's in the jar for the recipe, I assume?"

"Yes, I do."

"Little did you know you came to the right place," Yang winked at her before gripping the jar. Blake blushed unexpectedly. Yang was too focused on the jar to notice. "I always have to open up jars for Ruby, but she doesn't like it when I do. She says I get too into it? Not sure what  _ that _ means," she playfully wiggled her eyebrows at Blake before looking back down at the jar.

Her biceps bulged as she tried to open the jar and Blake was glad she was preoccupied with it, otherwise she would have definitely been caught staring. Blake cleared her throat before responding.

"I'm sure it can't be too bad."

Another  _ pop!  _ and the jar opened once more.

"There we go! The Jar Master at your service," Yang bowed, holding the jar in such a way to make sure the contents wouldn't spill. She closed it before handing it back to Blake.

"Jar Master?" She said, dryly. "That's the best you could do?" She added, feeling oddly comfortable enough to do so.

"Hey, the nicknames I choose are specific for a reason," Yang replied breezily.

Blake hummed. "So, Mr. Hotshot for my roommate. Makes me wonder what your nickname is for me. I'm sure you have one, right?" She replied innocently.

Yang faltered. "It's uh, y'know I don't think I had one for yo-"

" _ She's lying, it's 'Pretty Girl! _ '" A voice rang out from inside the apartment. Yang's face immediately flushed.

" _ Ruby! _ " Yang grabbed the towel from around her neck and threw it at the younger woman hiding behind the couch. " _ How long have you been listening? _ "

Ruby laughed as she dodged, "Long enough! I was wondering why you were taking so long at the door and why you didn't go all crazy opening the jar but I guess it was because of the pretty giiii-"

Yang shut the door before Ruby could finish her sentence. "I am so sorry about her. My younger sister!" She forced a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I get enough teasing from Sun too. He's just like a brother to me." Blake chuckled before looking out the window. "Speaking of which, I should get going. I need to make his birthday dinner before he gets back."

"Oh, yeah, no worries. I hope it turns out incredible." Yang gave her a genuine smile as she cracked her door open again. "I hope to see you again soon, neighbor! If you ever need another jar opened. Maybe even two jars opened. Or whatever! Y'know? To talk or-"

Ruby's voice rang out once more, "You're rambling!"

Yang peeked her head into her apartment. "Ruby, don't make me come over there, I swear to god. And what happened to your video game tournament with Penny? Did you just leave her in your room?"

Blake laughed and turned to leave. Once she got to her apartment door, she turned around, holding the door knob. "I'll stop by again sometime," she smiled. "It was nice to meet you." She opened her door and slipped inside, only her head visible now.

"Yeah!" Yang turned back to look at Blake before adding slyly, "It was  _ abs _ olutely nice to meet you too."

Blake's face flushed this time. Before she closed her door, she added, "You know..."

Yang was about to enter her apartment too before stopping to look back at Blake.

"...Pretty Girl's my nickname for you too," she smirked before heading inside.

Yang stood in the doorway for a few seconds, completely dumbstruck.

"Oooooh! She calls you Pretty Girl too!"

"RUBY!"

Yang's door closed with a slam.

Back inside her own apartment, Blake let out a long sigh with her back pressed to the door. She slid down to the floor. Her hands felt her face and it was hot. So  _ Yang _ was her name. And she had a silly sister named Ruby.

Blake thought back to their conversation, only regretting one bit. She hadn't meant to be taken aback by Yang's compliment. Blake was glad that Yang had drawn attention to herself rather than focusing on her response and asking her why she reacted the way she did. That would have been a tale for another time. Preferably once they had known each other for longer. Or if anything happened between them to warrant such an explanation due to how close they had gotten.

But Blake was getting ahead of herself. For now, she needed to make a birthday dinner,  _ then _ she'd think about visiting her neighbor to get to know her better. She got up and placed the now-opened jar on the counter, getting her ingredients ready for a special birthday meal, made even more special with the help of one pretty blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sun teases Blake because she’s always talking about how she saw the pretty girl in the hallway on certain days but still hasn’t introduced herself. I'm still working on the restaurant AU but i'm stuck bc my brain wants to make all these schedules/dates for it even though i don't really need them and i hate it lmao. I also kinda wanna be ahead a couple chapters for it before posting more but i haven't really...done any… but anyways, thank you for taking the time to read! And thank you for all the reviews/kudos so far for the other story! They really inspire me.


End file.
